


Nightmares in Paradise

by shuckinminewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Past Minewt, Slow Build, Smut, and thomesa, aris/gally eventually, cuz why not, i don't know how to tag on this website, kind of, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckinminewt/pseuds/shuckinminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas can't sleep one night in paradise, and he finds out that Minho can't either. They talk about Newt and Thomas finally tells him what he did. Slowly the boys grow closer and develop a relationship Thomas never expected. Sorry I'm crappy at summaries, but please enjoy. Thominho. Minor Minewt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to James Dashner.

Thomas lied on the ground, staring up at the sky. It was late, really late, but he couldn't sleep. Nightmares plagued his mind anytime he closed his eyes. Visions of Newt, beaten and bruised begging him  _please Tommy, please._ Teresa lying there, the life leaving her body.  _I only ever cared for..._

Thomas couldn't handle it, he stood up and ran way from their settlement. He ran to the spot he always went to when he couldn't handle the pain of the memories of what he's done.

It's a stone ledge that hangs over the river. Thomas comes here and tangles his legs over and stares at the water as it rushes by. Sometimes, just sometimes he lets himself imagine what would happen if he were to push off the ledge and let himself fall.

When he got to the ledge, someone was already there.

As he got closer, Thomas realized it was Minho sitting there with his legs hanging off the edge. Minho didn't make any sign that he noticed Thomas' presence so he went over and placed a hand on Minho's shoulder.

Minho turned his head and looked at him. "What are you doing here?" Thomas asked him.

"I figured you'd show up eventually" he said.

Thomas sat down next to him on the ledge "what?" he said, confused.

"I'm not shucking blind," he said "you run off this direction every night. Not too shuckin' hard to figure out that you'd come here."

"Of course you know" Thomas said rolling his eyes "why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you?" Minho asked.

They were silent for a while before Minho spoke, "I just can't stand that we left him. I keep thinking about him out there, all alone and out of his shucking mind." Minho didn't even need to say it, Thomas knew he was talking about Newt.

Thomas stared at the water rushing below them as Minho continued to talk. "We should have done something. We left him." Minho's voice was getting louder and angrier with every word. "We left him and now we don't even know if he's dead or alive! I abandoned him! He was probably killed by cranks alone and terrified!"

"That- that didn't happen" Thomas said quietly.

"You don't know that!" Minho yelled.

" _Yes I do"_ Thomas said.

"HOW?" Minho screamed, angrier than Thomas had ever seen him. He stood and started pacing the ledge. "How could you possibly know?! We left him! He's alone! Completely alone! So tell me how the shuck you could possibly know that!?"

"BECAUSE I KILLED HIM!" The words escaped Thomas's mouth before he could stop them.

Minho stared at him for a moment, and then he was on top of Thomas. Punching, kicking, scratching, hurting him in any way he could.

Thomas couldn't find the resist Minho's actions.  _I deserve this,_ he thought  _I deserve this and so much worse._ But then Minho stopped hitting him. He stared down at Thomas, breathing heavy. He looked as though he was fighting back tears. Minho put his head in his hands and climbed off of Thomas. Minho curled his legs up to chest and hugged them. He stared at Thomas, his eyes watery. He looked like a child, scared and upset. Thomas had never seen Minho like this before, even after everything they'd been through he always held it together.

Thomas sat up and stared at the ground as he spoke "I found him, on the way to WICKED. He begged me. He screamed and yelled and- and- he just kept begging.  _Please Tommy, Please._ He just- he- he begged Minho. I had to.  _I had to._ "

There was a long moment of silence before Thomas finally raised his gaze to meet Minho's "please don't hate me. I can't take it if you hate me."

"Slim it Thomas, I don't hate you" he said quietly. Minho stood up and walked back over to the ledge. He sat down and stared at the water as he said the next part, in a voice so quiet Thomas could barely hear him "I loved him."

Thomas went over and sat down next to him. "I know," he said "I loved him too."

Minho let out a deep breath and whiped a tear from his cheek that Thomas pretended he hadn't seen. "You don't get it you dumb shank. I didn't just love him, I  _loved_ him."

Suddenly everything made sense. The long glances Newt and Minho were constantly exchanging, like they could communicate without words. How they always seemed to disappear together. The fact that Newt had given him the note rather than Minho, Newt must of known there was no way Minho could do it.

"Oh... I didn't know that" was all Thomas could think to say.

"Well it's not like we went around broadcasting it" Minho said. "It's just... It's why I can't sleep. Every night I dream about him. They're not even nightmares, we're just lying in bed and I'm holding him and... And then I wake up and realize that's never going to happen again." Tears were openly falling down Minho's cheeks by now. "So it's just easier not to sleep at all, ya get me?"

Thomas nodded "I dream about him too. And Teresa. But they're always nightmares. Replays of how terrible I treated her after what she did during the scorch. I never got to forgive her. She died for me and I never even forgave her. Brenda keeps... But I can't. Not with Brenda. She's not Teresa, she'll never be Teresa. "

Minho whiped his eyes and stared at Thomas. "Why did we live?" he asked "Why are we here when they're not?"

"Shuck if I know," Thomas said "we both know Newt was twice the guy we are. He should have been immune, not us. It's not fair."

"I know" Minho said "trust me, I think that everyday of my pathetic shucking life."

Thomas didn't know how to respond, so he just sat there. "I just miss him so much" Minho said in a quiet voice. "Him and Chuck and Alby and Teresa and everyone we lost."

Thomas leaned back and lied his head on the ground. He stared at the sky, "so do I." He said "I'm so tired. Tired of missing them, tired of the guilt, tired of  _everything._ "

Minho lied back next to him "I know. I am too. But we have to keep living. For him, for them."

Thomas knew he was right, no matter how terrible things got Thomas knew he had to keep going. Thomas closed his eyes and tried to sort out how they were going to hold themselves together without their glue.


	2. Nightmares and Dreams

Thomas woke up the next morning confused. He could here the water rushing by below him. He turned his head and saw Minho lying a few feet away, fast asleep. The memories came rushing back to him and he remembered everything they talked about last night. He looked up at the sky and judged it to be mid-afternoon.  _I can't believe I slept so long without nightmares._

He stood up and stretched. Thomas considered waking up Minho, but he couldn't bring himself to deprive him of sleep considering he knew Minho struggled as much as he did. Thomas made his way back to camp where everyone was working as usual.

Brenda saw him and ran towards him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Thomas hugged her back, but not quite as tight. She pulled away but kept her arms around Thomas's neck. "Where have you been?" she said "you can't just disappear like that!"

He took a step back and her arms fell to her side. "Me and Minho went for a walk last night and fell asleep" he said.

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Thomas shrugged "you were sleeping."

"You should have woke me, I would have came with you" she said.

Thomas shrugged once more and said "I wanted to be alone."

"But you were with Minho" she said.

"Uh..." he said not entirely sure what to say next. But he didn't have time to figure it out because Minho came up behind him.

"Thanks Thomas" he said as he walked over and put his arm around Thomas's shoulders "for leaving me out there."

"Sorry I didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep" Thomas said with a smile.

Brenda made an annoyed face "I'm getting back to work, maybe you two should consider doing some work" she said as she walked away.

Minho turned so he was facing Thomas. "What's up her butt?" he asked.

"She's mad that I left last night without telling her" Thomas said. Minho made a guilty face, as if he it was his fault. Thomas spoke up before Minho could say anything "but we're not together so it's really not her business anyways."

Minho grinned "she seems to think you guys are together."

"Yea, well she can think what she wants. I need to get to work and so do you" he said.

They worked for the remainder of the day until the sun went down, which turned out to only be a few hours. They started a fire and Thomas went to sit down. Brenda came sat down next to him. She put her hand on Thomas's knee. "I'm sorry" she said "It's just if you're having trouble sleeping you should talk to me. I might be able to help."

Thomas smiled "okay" he said "I just feel bad waking you."

"Don't." she said as she smiled.  _Maybe she's right._ Thomas thought,  _maybe she will be able to help. Maybe I've been too harsh._

* * *

That night, Thomas woke up screaming. He'd dreamed of Teresa. She was crushed under the ceiling, but she wasn't dead. Instead she lied there in pain, begging for Thomas to help her but he couldn't.

Brenda, who was asleep a few feet from him woke up from his screams.  _Guess I have no choice but to talk to her._ He looked at her, not sure what to say.

She spoke up "it's okay, Thomas. It was just a dream."

He nodded, trying to catch his breath. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him.

_Not with you. I can't talk about Teresa with you._ He cleared his throat "uh- no. I'm fine" he said "I'm just going to go back to sleep, you should too."

Brenda stared for a moment, Thomas felt bad. He could tell Brenda wanted him to open up, but he couldn't. She finally nodded and lied back down. Thomas lied down and stared at the sky.

Thomas knew he wasn't going back to sleep tonight. He lied there for a while before he heard footsteps. He looked up to see a figure heading towards the woods.  _Minho._ Thomas turned to make sure Brenda was asleep, and once he was sure she was he got up and headed to the woods.

When he got to the ledge, Minho was already sitting there staring at him. Minho forced a weak smile "hey shank" he said.

Thomas came over and sat next to him "uh... did you hear me screaming?"

Minho nodded "But I was already awake... had another Newt dream."

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

"It was about the day he... he jumped off the maze wall. I was sitting next to him in the homestead and he was unconscious. His body was covered in bruises and cuts and I- I was just so worried he was never going to wake up." Minho said "I was so scared for him, but... Now after I know he was going to have to go through so much with the Flare and everything.. I just wonder if it would have been better if he did die that day."

Thomas cringed at the thought. "No." he said immediately.

Minho turned and stared at him, this clearly wasn't the response he was expecting. Thomas realized he should have been more gentle. "Uh- sorry" he said "it's just, if that had happened I never would have met him."

"Oh yea, I guess thats true" Minho said.

"Maybe that's selfish" Thomas said "but I'd rather have some memories with him than none. Even if some of them are really, really bad ones."

"Even.. with what you had to do... at the end?" Minho asked.

Thomas felt his eyes sting "yes. Even with that. The good memories are worth the bad."

Minho thought for a moment and said "you're right."

"I know" Thomas said with a smile.

Minho rolled his eyes. He lied down so he was staring at the sky. "We should probably get back to camp..."

"Yea" Thomas said as he lied back "or.. we could just stay here."

Minho yawned "yea, good that." With that Thomas drifted to sleep, but this time his dream wasn't a nightmare.

* * *

_Thomas and Minho were standing in the stream. The water was halfway up their shins. It felt nice against Thomas's skin. Minho was smiling at Thomas, and Thomas couldn't help but smile back._

_"See, you can be happy here" Minho said. "We can be happy here. You and me. We can move on and live our lives."_

_"But..." Thomas's voice trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to disagree with Minho, tell him it's impossible to happy after everything that happened. But he couldn't. Minho's smiling face made it impossible for him imagine not being happy. Thomas smiled and nodded "okay."_

_Minho smiled brighter and pulled Thomas into a hug. The hug lasted for a long time. Eventually Minho pulled away, but left his arms around Thomas. Their faces were so close Thomas could feel Minho's breath on his own lips. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, and Thomas couldn't wait any longer. He leaned in and their lips just barely met when_

"Wake up shank" Minho said as he nudged Thomas's face with his foot.

Thomas's face burned bright red. He looked away from Minho.  _What the shuck was that dream?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Most of this story is already written on fanfiction.net so I'll be updating pretty quickly!


	3. Cooling Off

Thomas avoided Minho for the rest of the day. He didn't want to face him after the dream he'd had.  _Why would I kiss Minho? I don't want to kiss Minho. I don't. It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything._

Thomas let out a sigh and went to talk to Brenda. She was stitching a torn shirt in one of the tents. "Hey" he said sitting down next to her.

"Hey" she smiled and then made a concerned face "were you able to sleep last night or did you have another bad dream?"

Thomas felt his cheeks turn red. "Uh- I slept fine. Didn't dream" he said "but, um thanks for worrying."

"You don't need to thank me" she said with a smile "I just care about you."

Thomas smiled back, and Brenda leaned in to kiss him. Thomas's first reaction was to pull away, but he told himself not to. Their lips connected, but Thomas felt nothing.  _Well not nothing_ Thomas thought,  _but not what I should feel._ Brenda started to move her lips against Thomas's and he pulled away. "Brenda..." Thomas said.

Brenda's face turned red "I- I'm sorry."

"It's just.." Thomas said "I don't think I can be with you... like that."

Brenda looked at the ground, embarrassed. "Okay..." she said "is it because of Minho?"

Thomas's face turned red. "What? No! Why- why would it be because of Minho?" he asked.

"Well, I dunno. I just know he's into guys because of Newt and-" she said.

"How do you know about that?" Thomas asked.  _How did Brenda know when I didn't? There's no way Minho would have opened up to her._

"Oh crap, don't tell Minho I know" she said "I found out one night we were on the berg. It was late and you were sleeping, and I think they thought I was asleep. Newt snuck over and cuddled up against Minho. I couldn't hear everything they were saying, but Newt was scared about what would happen to Minho once Newt was gone. He seemed terrified, and Minho was holding him and comforting him."

"Yea, he's good at that" Thomas said in a quiet voice.

Brenda nodded "anyways it was obvious they loved each other. It was really sweet actually."

Thomas grinned. They were silent for a while before Brenda spoke again. "So.. Now Newt's.. you know.. well if you and Minho are..."

The conversation had gone so off track, Thomas had forgotten what they were talking about in the first place. But once he realized he blushed harder. "No. It's nothing to do with Minho. I'm- Uh- I like girls." he said.

"Okay Thomas" she said. Thomas felt bad, Brenda looked sad and embarrassed. But Thomas didn't like her like that, and there wasn't much he could do about it.  _You like who you like_ he thought. Before he could help it, Minho popped into his head. He closed his eyes and shook his head, as if it would make the images disappear.  _I need to clear my head._ "I'm going to go for a walk" he said. He got up and left Brenda behind.

* * *

Thomas wandered the woods for a while, trying to clear his head. Eventually he found himself heading towards the spot in the stream he'd dreamed about.

When he got there Minho was already there. Minho didn't notice Thomas was there, so Thomas found himself watching him. Minho sat on a rock and unlaced his shoes. He took them off along with his socks. Minho lifted off his shirt and set it aside. Thomas realized he was about to wash off in the stream and he needed to either leave now or speak up or he was about to see something he didn't want to see.

"Uh- Minho" he said.

Minho turned and looked at him with a surprised face. Thomas felt his face turn red.  _I should have left without saying anything. I don't want to talk to him, what am I doing?_ Thomas crossed his arms and forced his eyes to the ground and away from Minho's chest. "Sorry" Thomas mumbled "I was just out walking around and I saw you- I didn't realize you were going to wash off- I'll just go..."

"Thomas, wait" he said. "I was going to wash off, but it's fine. I'll do it later."

Thomas smiled "okay."

"Do you wanna get in the water? Cool off a bit?" Minho asked as he rolled up his pant legs so they were to his knees.

Thomas nodded and did the same. He  _really_ did need to cool off, but not because of the heat. It was because he couldn't help but stare at Minho's bare chest. He took off his shoes and stepped into the water.  _This feels sooo good,_ Thomas thought  _just like my dream... STOP._ He felt his face turn bright red and Minho made a weird face at him.

"Dude what is wrong with you?" he asked "you're being weird." Thomas waded further into the water and Minho stepped closer to him.

"I just- uh- I dunno- I" he rambled not sure what he even wanted to say in the first place.

"Slim it Thomas you haven't acted so confused since you showed up in the shucking box" Minho said "just talk to me."

"Uhhh... Brenda kissed me" he blurted out. It was the best thing he could think of to say. He figured it was better than  _hey I had a dream that we were making out in this stream and it freaked me out and now I'm uncomfortable also I can't stop staring at your abs._

Minho made a face "oh.." he said "so you're together?"

Thomas shook his head "um no" he said "I- I pulled away and told her we can't be together."

Thomas noticed a hint of a grin on Minho's face as he said that. "Oh, because of Teresa?" he asked.

"Umm.. kind of" Thomas said. He looked away from Minho and stared at the water passing over his feet. "She- um- she asked if it was because of you."

He glanced up at Minho's face, which had turned bright red. "Um why would it be because of me?" he asked.

Thomas shrugged and looked back down at the water. He felt his face burning.  _Why did I say that?_ "Um..." he said "I think she thought we were- uhhh- you know...  _together._ "

"Oh.." Minho said. They were quiet for a while before Thomas spoke up.

"But I told her were not so..." his voice trailed off. He found the courage to look up and he saw Minho staring straight at him.

Minho rolled his eyes and made an over dramatic face. "So is  _that_ why you're acting so shucking weird?" he asked "cuz Brenda made you uncomfortable? Or... cuz I made you uncomfortable because I told you about me and Newt?"

"No it's not that" Thomas said "I just- I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid. I'm done I swear."

"Good that" Minho smiled. "I've got enough problems without your girl drama" he said.

Thomas smiled "oh slim it shuckface."

Minho laughed "you slim it slinthead" he said as he splashed Thomas with water.

"Minho!" Thomas yelled as he splashed Minho back.

"Well now you're asking for it shank" he said as he took a step towards Thomas.

"What are you-" he said, but he didn't finish the question because Minho tackled him. He fell back into the water with Minho on top of him. Minho dunked his head underwater and pulled it back up. Thomas coughed and laughed "shuck Minho! Get off me right now or I'll kick your ass!"

Minho laughed "who are you kidding shuckface? You can't take me, I'm-" this time it was Minho who didn't finish because Thomas rolled over so Minho was the one being dunked underwater. Thomas laughed at Minho's face when he pulled it out of the water. Only then, did he realize what exactly was going on.  _I'm on top of Minho. Straddling him. In the water. And he's shirtless. Shucking hell._

Minho was laughing "damn Thomas you're stronger than I thought" he said. Thomas smiled, he stared at Minho. Water dripped from his hair and the portion of his chest that wasn't in the water was glistening from the sun on the water. Thomas realized he'd been staring for a long time and a certain part of him was responding to the view, and he needed to get off of Minho  _now._

He climbed off of Minho and tried to subtly adjust himself.  _What is going on?_ he thought  _why am I acting like this?_  He felt his face burn red, but he tried his best not to let it show. Minho stood up, and it didn't help the situation because Thomas had a full view of Minho's chest covered in water.  _Stop_ he told himself.

Thomas took a deep breath and stood up. "Guess you got to wash off after all" he said with a smirk as he took off his own shirt and wrung it out.

Minho laughed and they ended up walking to the ledge. They sat there and talked for the rest of the night. They never even returned to camp, they knew it was useless. They'd never sleep there. Soon enough, they drifted to sleep, but Thomas couldn't help notice that they were much closer to each other than they had been the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it!  
> There's a prequel about Minho and Newt in the Glade on my fanfiction account if you want to check it out! If anyone's interested I'll probably post it on here eventually.


	4. Shuck Girls and Strange Feelings

When Thomas woke up, Minho was close enough he could practically feel his breathing. He turned his head to find Minho's face only inches from his, and Minho's hand was clinging onto Thomas's arm. They hadn't fallen asleep this way, they were at least a few feet away when they fell asleep, but Minho had rolled over his sleep and apparently grabbed onto Thomas at some point. Thomas was surprised he hadn't woken up when he did that, Thomas was normally so jumpy when he slept. But now, after three full nights of sleep he felt better than he had since he could remember.  _Literally._

Minho moaned quietly in his sleep and tightened his grip on Thomas's arm. Thomas couldn't help but smile, Minho looked almost... what is the word he was looking for?  _Adorable_ popped into his head.  _No. Not adorable. Friends don't find their friends adorable. I don't find boys adorable._ Minho moaned again and smiled in his sleep.  _Adorable_ he thought.  _Stop!_

Thomas contemplated how he could sneak out of Minho's grip without waking him up, and decided he was just going to have to wake him up. "Minho" he said. Minho's only response was a weird moaning noise. He took the arm that Minho wasn't holding onto and shook Minho's shoulder. Minho's eyes opened and stared straight into Thomas's. He immediately rolled onto his back so he wasn't so close to Thomas. It was another moment before he realized he was holding onto Thomas, so he removed his hand and grabbed it with his other hand.

"Shuck sorry Thomas" he said as he rubbed his eyes. "Didn't mean to invade your space."

Thomas tried to act like it was no big deal. "It's fine" he said "I don't really care."

Minho sat up and stretched "did you sleep well at least?" he said "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Nah" Thomas said "I slept fine."

"Good that" Minho said as he stood up. "Are you going to lie there all shucking day?"

Thomas groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Yes" he said.

Minho laughed "get up you dumb shank there's work to be done." He stuck his hand out. Thomas grabbed Minho's hand and got up. Minho patted Thomas's back and said nonchalantly "I wish we could stay here all day" and started to walk off towards camp.

Thomas stared for a moment as Minho walked off.  _How does he act so casually when he does stuff like that?_ he thought.  _Because we're friends_ his mind answered him.  _Friends. Friends, friends, friends._ He told himself over and over again as he forced himself to follow Minho back to camp.

* * *

Minho and Thomas were assigned to go gather berries from the woods for the day. Minho wasn't happy about it. He wasn't used to having adults around who could order him around. Minho was used to being the leader, not being lead. As they wandered Minho mumbled and complained "shucking shuckface tellin' me to go collect berries. I used to run the shucking maze every day and now I'm collecting berries."

"I know" Thomas said "but we gotta go where we're needed. What was that klunk Newt was always saying? Order or something like that."

"Order. Yea." Minho groaned loudly "shuck this, you're right. Newt used to drive me crazy with that order klunk. I never wanted to follow the rules at the beginning, you would know about that right Thomas?"

Thomas smiled "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Minho laughed "yea, sure." Minho looked at him for a moment before the smile disappeared from his face and he stared at the ground.

"Uh- sorry. For bringing up Newt" Thomas said.

"Don't be sorry" Minho said "we can't ignore his existence. It's just... hard to talk about, ya know?"

"Yea," Thomas said "whenever someone says the word please, I have to try my hardest not to punch them. People are trying to be polite and I want to deck them."

Minho nodded. "I wish I could just think about him without..." his voice trailed off.

They were silent for a little while before Thomas spoke up. "Without wanting to chuck yourself off of that ledge we sleep on? Cuz... that's why I used to go there. Used to just sit there and... you know think about what would happen if..."

Minho stopped walking and grabbed Thomas by the shoulders and slammed him against a tree. "Stop" Minho practically yelled "stop right shucking now. Don't ever talk like that again. You're all I have left! You're it! You and me, that's it! You. Can't. Leave. Me!"

Minho was hysterical shouting at Thomas, his face only a few inches from Thomas's.  _Shuck, what am I doing? This is probably exactly what Newt sounded like before he tried to kill himself. This the worst possible thing I could have said to him._ "I- I'm sorry" he stumbled.

The anger seemed to leak out of Minho, and his body slumped. He leaned his forehead against Thomas's shoulder. Thomas suspected he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Thomas felt his own eyes sting with tears. "I'm not going to try anything... It's okay..." he said as he wrapped his arms around Minho. He rubbed his hands in circles on Minho's back. "I'm- I'm sorry Minho. Me and you, we're going to be okay."

Minho lifted his face and wiped a tear from his face. "I'm sorry I acted like that... I just couldn't handle you talking about... I can't.."

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm not going to do anything I swear." Thomas said.

"Shuck man, I normally keep it together better than this" he said as he took a step back, Thomas let his hands fall to his side.

"Don't worry about it" Thomas said "we all go a little crazy sometimes."

Minho smiled weakly "lets get back to work."

* * *

Later that night after they'd returned to camp with all the berries they went to get dinner. They sat down with their food and Brenda walked over with a girl around their age that Thomas didn't know, but he recognized. "Hey guys" Brenda said "this is Sam. Sam, this is Thomas and Minho." Thomas forced a smile.

"You guys are the ones who got us out of that place, right?" she asked "I never got to thank you."

This time Thomas smiled for real. Minho perked up, he always liked when people treated him like a hero. "It was nothing" Minho said with a huge smile.

"Nothing?" she said "it was amazing! You guys fought those monsters and got us out before the building collapsed!"

Thomas remained quiet as Minho soaked up the compliments. Minho talked and talked about how "it was really no big deal" and how he'd "battled so many greivers by then." Thomas didn't contribute much, he didn't like talking about that night since it reminded him of Teresa. Thomas found himself once again staring at Minho as he talked.

Suddenly Minho clapped his hand onto Thomas's shoulder. "But this shank's the real leader" he said. Minho smiled at Thomas, and Thomas felt himself blush.

"Really?" she said "you just seem like such a natural leader, Minho." She stared at Minho, and Thomas realized what was going on.  _This girl likes Minho, doesn't she?_ Thomas felt a ball of anger build in his chest. Minho continued to talk to her, either oblivious to her advances or enjoying them.

Thomas leaned over and whispered into Brenda's ear. "What is this girl doing?" he asked "she obviously doesn't know that Minho likes guys."

Brenda gave him a look and shrugged. Thomas glanced at Minho and Sam, neither of them had taken notice of their whispering. They were both too into their own conversation. Brenda leaned in and whispered "he might like girls too. I thought they'd be good for each other."

Thomas pulled away "so you did this on purpose?" he said a bit too loud before he could stop himself. Minho and the girl stopped talking to each other and stared at him. Thomas stared over at the two and realized Sam had put her hand on Minho's knee. The ball of anger grew in Thomas's chest.  _Shuck this._ Thomas grabbed Minho's arm and stood up, pulling Minho with him.

"Shuck Thomas" he said "what's your problem?"

"It's time to go to sleep" he said "we'll see you guys tomorrow." He pulled Minho away towards the woods.

They only got a few feet into the woods when Minho shook his arm free from Thomas's grip. "Seriously slinthead what is your problem?" he asked.

"That girl was all over you!" he said "I was doing you a favor by getting you away from her."

"She was just being nice" Minho said.

"Yea, real shucking nice" Thomas mumbled. He walked quickly and remained silent until they got to the ledge where they spend their nights. Thomas lied down immediately and stared at the sky.

"Thomas," Minho said lying down next to him "are you alright?"

Thomas sighed and turned so he was facing Minho. "I'm fine" he said "I'm sorry. I know I've been acting weird lately."

"Shuck it Thomas you've been acting weird since the first day I met you" Minho said.

Thomas smiled "that's probably true" he said.

"Well that girl definitely won't be coming onto me anymore considering I was just dragged off into the woods to sleep with a guy" Minho said with a laugh.

"Uh- sorry" Thomas said.

"Don't be" Minho said "don't want a shucking girl anyways."

Thomas couldn't help but smile. He turned his head and faced the sky. Soon enough he drifted to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it! Please give feedback!


	5. Strange Dreams and Confessions

_Minho was laying next to Thomas. The sun was hot on their skin. Minho was on his side looking down at Thomas, who was flat on his back. Minho smiled and took a hand and placed it on Thomas's cheek._

_"Minho..." Thomas said._

_"Shhh" Minho said as he leaned down and kissed Thomas on the lips. Thomas didn't know how to react, but he knew it felt amazing. He took a hand and placed it on Minho's face. They moved their lips against each others and Minho leaned so his body was pressed against Thomas's. Thomas took his other arm and wrapped it around Minho's body._

_Minho finally broke away from the kiss and started to kiss down Thomas's jaw. "Minho" Thomas breathed "what- mmm" he moaned as Minho moved his hand Thomas's chest and stopped at his belt buckle. Minho sucked on Thomas's neck and he felt like his body was on fire. Minho started to undo Thomas's belt buckle and-_

Thomas opened his eyes and the bright sky blinded him for moment. He closed them tight before opening them slowly to allow them to adjust to the light. He turned his head to see Minho sitting next to him, crisscross applesauce facing him with his eyebrows raised. Thomas felt his face burn bright red, he was still out of breath from the dream and another part of him was also responding to the dream.  _Shucking hell._

"What are you staring at?" Thomas said, trying to act normal. He willed the tent in his pants to disappear and his breath to return to normal.

"What am I doing?" he said "what are  _you_ doing?"

"I  _was_ sleeping" Thomas said.

"Yea well you weren't  _just_  sleeping" Minho said.

"Wha-" Thomas stumbled. "What are you talking about?"

Minho laughed "nothing, you just might want to go take a nice cool wash in the stream..." He stood up and walked off towards camp.

* * *

Soon enough Thomas found himself doing exactly what Minho had suggested, taking a cool wash in the stream. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the water. He waded into a deeper part so the water was halfway up his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed.  _What is going on? Why am I dreaming of Minho? And apparently he knows exactly what type of dream I was having. Does he know it was about him? Did I say his name in my sleep? I was saying it an awful lot in the dream... Shuck that was a nice dream. Why did I wake up?_ He felt himself get hard, and groaned. "What am I doing!" he said to himself.

"Shuck if I know" Minho said. Thomas practically jumped out of the water at his voice. He turned his head to see him standing at the bank of the stream.

"Minho! What are you doing here?" he said "I'm kind of naked here!"

Minho's face burned red "yea well everyone's running around looking for you. Apparently they're not too amused by us constantly disappearing and not putting in enough work. I said I'd come find you."

"Oh... uh well I'll get out of here in a sec, just give me a little time" he said, his face so red he thought he would die.

"Good that" Minho said as he walked off.

Thomas watched as he walked away. A certain part of him was demanding attention and Thomas couldn't ignore it any longer. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to think about a girl,  _any girl,_ but in the end he thought of Minho and his dream as he relieved himself.

* * *

Thomas managed to avoid Minho for the remainder of the day. He even hid in the woods during dinner and ate alone. He contemplated finding somewhere else to sleep, but he struck the idea immediately. First, he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to sleep if he was alone. Secondly, he couldn't do that to Minho. He'd be all alone and not able to sleep, and the idea made Thomas feel like a terrible person. Lastly, Thomas simply missed Minho.  _Shuck what is going on? I can't go a day without this shank without feeling like someone removed a part of me._ The only feeling he could connect it to was the absence he felt after Teresa stopped talking in his head. The absence, like there should be someone there. Like someone just simply belongs with you and not having them with you is wrong.

At sun down he made his way over to their regular ledge to find Minho pacing back and forth on it. He stood there for a while not entirely sure how to start the conversation. He knew Minho would be mad at him for avoiding him. He decided he'd just wait for Minho to notice him, and soon enough he did.

"Thomas!" he yelled when he saw him.

"Uh- hey" he mumbled as he got closer.

"What the shuck is your problem?" he said "you ignored me all day! Why? Cuz you had shucking  _sex_ dream about me?  _I don't care Thomas._ I'm not going to jump you because of one dream!"

_Well shuck, he does know. Shuck shuck shuck shuck shuck._ _Say something. Now. Say something to make this better. Something. Anything._ "Uumm..." was all the Thomas could manage for the moment.  _Way to go Thomas._ He mentally kicked himself.

"We all have weird dreams okay?" Minho said "they don't mean anything! I know you don't like me like that, shuck Thomas you don't even like guys! I  _knew_  this would happen if I told you about Newt!"

"It's- it's not that! It's not!" Thomas said, stepping closer to Minho. "I was just embarrassed, okay?" His face burned red and he stared at his feet.

"Shuck Thomas" Minho mumbled as he sat down and ran his hands through his hair. Thomas sat down next to him. He forced himself to look at Minho. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I know you don't like me like that Thomas."

"What- what if..." Thomas said quietly "what if I do?" Minho looked at him, his expression unreadable. Before Thomas could stop himself he leaned over so his face was only inches from Minho's. Minho didn't move or react in anyway, so Thomas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly moved so their lips connected. His insides burned, Thomas hadn't felt like this since the first time Teresa kissed him. He missed the feeling and he wanted to cling onto it, but he needed to know if Minho felt it too. He reluctantly pulled away and scanned his eyes over Minho's face, trying to gauge a reaction.

But Minho didn't seem to have one, he just stared with a confused expression on his face. "Thomas..." he said so quietly Thomas could barely hear him.

Suddenly Thomas felt like he'd made a terrible mistake. "I- I'm sorry" he said.

Minho shook his head slightly "no, don't" he said "don't say that." Minho looked like he was having some type of internal battle with himself, and Thomas would give his left foot to know what he was thinking. "I just... I can't think about this right now." Minho lied down and at rolled on his side so he was facing away from Thomas.

"Okay" Thomas mumbled as he lied down on his back.  _What have I done?_


	6. Confessions

Thomas stared at the night sky. He couldn't sleep, all he could think about what the shuck he had done. He didn't even know if he liked Minho like that and now he had ruined everything. On top of that he didn't understand Minho's reaction, or better yet lack there of. Minho groaned and rolled over so he was facing Thomas. Thomas turned his head and stared at him.

Suddenly Minho started to shake and moan. "Newt... I'm sorry..." he moaned. Thomas reached over and grabbed a hold of his shaking hand.

"Minho" Thomas said "Minho wake up."

"Nooo.. Newt please... I'm sorry" he whined.

Thomas squeezed Minho's hand "Minho! Wake up!" he said, this time louder.

Minho's eyes shot open "what? Where's Newt? What's going on?"

"It's okay. I was just a bad dream" Thomas said quietly.

Minho seemed to realize what was going on. His eyes scanned over Thomas and he yanked his hand from Thomas's grip. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging them to his chest. Thomas could literally see Minho shaking. Thomas got up and inched towards him. He wanted nothing more but to wrap him in his arms, but he was scared Minho would shove him away.

"Minho..." he whispered "are you okay?"

Minho shook his head "you don't get it Thomas."

"Then tell me" he said "tell me about your dream."

Thomas noticed a tear roll down Minho's face, but pretended he didn't notice. Thomas reached over and put his hand on Minho's shoulder, but Minho shrugged it off. "Thomas I can't" he said quietly "Newt.. he's... I can't.. I can't kiss you. I can't let you hold my hand or comfort me because that's Newt's job. Newt's supposed to be with me. I'm only supposed to love him, and I can't have feelings for someone else. I can't like you. Even though I do, I can't."

Thomas nodded "you- you do like me?" As soon as he said it he realized that probably the wasn't the proper reaction to what he said, but the words slipped out.

"Of course you dumb shank" Minho muttered.

"Newt would want you to move on" he said quietly.

Minho shook his head "not in my dream" he whispered. "In my dream he was yelling at me. We were in the Scorch, and I was telling him we were going to make it out together. That we were going to get out alive and be together for rest of our lives. But then he stood up and started yelling, saying I lied. That I left him behind and..."

"He wouldn't say any of that and you know it" Thomas said.

Minho cleared his throat and looked at Thomas. "I know" he said "I'm over reacting, it just freaked me out."

Thomas looked Minho in the eye and forced a small smile. "We were doing so well with the nightmares..."

"Yea, well you shucked everything up" Minho said with a smile. "You got me all confused and dreaming up weird klunk."

Thomas smiled back, "sorry" he said weakly.

"Slim it" Minho said "go back to sleep."

Thomas lied down and rolled onto his side. Minho lied down next to him and Thomas tried to fall back asleep. After a few moments Minho whispered "hey Thomas?"

"Yea?"

"Can I- uh- do you mind if-" instead of finishing his question he just rolled over on his side and wrapped an arm around Thomas. "Is this okay?"

Thomas felt like jumping for joy. "Yea" he said trying to make his voice sound calm.

Minho let out a long breath. "Good that" he whispered as he snuggled up against so his front was against Thomas's back. He could feel Minho's breathing against the back of his neck, and he felt safe. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. They both slept for the rest of the night without any nightmares.

* * *

When he woke up Minho was still pressed up against him, his arms wrapped around Thomas. He could still feel Minho's steady breathing on his neck, and he could also feel something else on him. Minho was definitely hard and it was definitely pressed against Thomas's back. It was also making the pit of Thomas's stomach burn and he willed himself not to get turned on. Thomas started to panic.  _Shuck, what is going on? Is Minho going to want to- you know- because I don't know if I can do that. The kiss was nice but... Shuck why am I even thinking about this? I thought I liked girls and suddenly I like boys? Or at least I know I like Minho. A lot. I wouldn't necessarily mind doing stuff with him I just... Shucking shuck shuck I don't know._

Thomas was confused and all he knew right now was that he liked being here with Minho. Suddenly Minho groaned and shifted against Thomas, and Thomas let out a moan before he could stop himself. "Morning" Minho said quietly into Thomas's ear. His voice was raspy in the morning and Thomas kind of liked it.

"Morning" Thomas said, his voice sounding higher than normal. He cleared his throat and willed it back to normal. "Did you uh sleep well?"

"Like a rock" he said casually, but then he sat up and stared down at Thomas. "You- you did too right? It wasn't too weird or anything?" He looked concerned, as if Thomas was about to yell at him and tell him he never wanted to do it again.

Thomas rolled so he was on his back, facing Minho. "I slept great" he said with a small smile. Minho smiled in response and Thomas could feel himself blush. Thomas stared into Minho's eyes, for a second he thought Minho was going to lean down and kiss him. He mentally pleaded for Minho to lean down and kiss him, but he didn't. Instead Minho just closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. He stood up and crossed his arms. "Are you- uh okay?" Thomas asked.

"I'm fine Thomas" he said as he stuck out his hand. "Get up shuckface."

Thomas grabbed Minho's hand and got up. Thomas patted Minho on the back and said "alright slinthead lets get to camp."

* * *

For the rest of the day they went through their day as normal. Minho acted as though nothing had changed and it was driving Thomas crazy. He needed to talk about everything. By lunch time he couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed Minho's arm and asked "do you want to go eat lunch on the ledge?"

Minho made a face, but then shrugged. "Sure."

They walked to the ledge in silence. When they got there Minho sat down on the ledge and dangled his legs over the edge and started munching on a rabbit leg. Thomas sat down next to him. "Can we talk about it?" he said.

Minho turned and made a face, rabbit leg still clenched between his teeth. He took it out of his mouth and said "about what?"

" _Minho"_

Minho groaned loudly. "Shuck Thomas, fine" he said.

"I'm sorry I'm just confused" he said "a-and shuck Minho why aren't you? Why don't  _you_ want to talk about it?"

"I  _am_ confused!" Minho said "but now I can't talk to you about it!"

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"Because... its like you talking to Brenda about Teresa" he said quietly.

The realization hit Thomas like a truck.  _I'm his Brenda. He doesn't actually like me, I'm just the dumb shank that came onto him after he lost someone close to him._ Thomas's face must have reflected his thoughts because Minho's eyes got wide and he placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder. "No- Thomas, shuck that was a bad example" he fumbled "it's not like that. I- I like you I do. I just..." Minho sighed loudly and looked down at the water. "I feel like I'm betraying Newt by liking you."

Thomas hesitantly put his hand on Minho's knee. "Newt's gone" he said quietly "and he would want you to move on."

Minho sighed "I know." He turned and looked at Thomas, Thomas smiled slightly and Minho smiled back.

Thomas swallowed his fear and placed a hand on Minho's face. Minho leaned into Thomas's touch and Thomas took that as an okay to do what he wanted. He slowly moved closer to Minho and closed his eyes. Their lips connected and Thomas felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. This time, Minho responded. He placed a hand in Thomas's hair and moved his lips against Thomas's. Kissing Minho,  _really_ kissing Minho was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Kissing Teresa had been great, but kissing Minho was an entirely different feeling. A feeling he never wanted to end.

They kissed for what seemed like forever before Minho broke away. "Shuck..." Minho said. He was out of breath and flushed, his lips pink and swollen.

"Yea.." Thomas said as his face broke into a giant smile.

"We uh- we need to finish lunch and get back to work" Minho said.

"Yea, good that." They finished their food they walked back to camp and got back to work. The whole time a smile never left the boys faces.

 


	7. Rainy Days

Thomas was on cloud nine for the rest of the day. He was stupid, giddy happy and he decided to focus on that feeling rather than the fact that he was still utterly confused. But one thing he did know what that he had kissed Minho and Minho had kissed him back, and for now that was all he cared about.

Halfway through the day it had begun to rain, but it was a thick hot rain so Thomas didn't mind it too much. He got his dinner and went to sit down with Minho and Brenda and everyone, only when he got over there Minho wasn't there. "Where's Minho?" he asked.

Brenda shrugged "he said he wanted to eat alone and headed off to the woods" she said as she took a drink of water.

"Wha- I'll go find him" Thomas said as he turned to go towards the woods.

"Thomas!" Brenda said "he wants to be alone. That doesn't include you."

"It kind of does" Thomas mumbled as he walked towards the woods. His first instinct was to check the ledge, but Minho wasn't there.

He decided to walk along the bank of the stream until he found him. It took him about 10 minutes to find Minho sitting on a rock staring at the water. He didn't notice Thomas because he seemed to be engaged in a conversation of his own, but Thomas couldn't tell who he was talking to. There was no one else around.

He crept close enough to hear what Minho was saying. He had to get close to hear over the rain, but Minho remained oblivious to Thomas's presence, he was too busy talking to no one. "Shuck, I really hope you're not mad" he said "I keep convincing myself that you're not, but..."

Minho took a deep sigh "I'm not trying to replace you I just... shuck you're probably not mad. I was always the jealous one, not you." As Thomas listened to what Minho was saying he realized exactly who he was talking to.

Newt.

Suddenly Thomas felt like he was invading something incredibly personal, but he couldn't force his body to move. "Remember when Thomas just a greenie?" Minho continued "I was so shucking jealous. You were always calling him Tommy and I thought you liked him. After that night in the maze, when he stepped up to help Alby, and I ran away like a scared little shank, I thought you were going to realize he's a better person then me and you would leave me for him."

Minho was jealous of me? I never wanted Newt like that. I loved him, obviously, but not like that.

Minho smiled weakly "funny how it all turned out, huh?" Minho rubbed his eyes. "Only it's not funny in the slightest way." No, its really not. It sick and twisted how Minho and I ended up together.

"Shuck, Newt" Minho said "I just miss you so much. I wish you were here. You know its raining? Really raining. We never got a drop of rain in the Glade, and the few times we encountered it outside of the maze weren't exactly enjoyable."

Minho glanced down at the burn scars on his arms. "You deserved so much better" he said so quietly Thomas could barely hear him. "You should have had a real life. We should have had a real life. I just..."

Minho rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands for a long time before looking up again. "I'm not replacing you" he said "I could never replace you. I could never love someone like I loved you."

Thomas felt his stomach drop. He felt like crying, but he also felt like screaming. Screaming because he missed Newt and because Minho has to suffer without him. He didn't know what to feel, a part of him wanted Minho to love him with all his heart, but he didn't want to take away from his love for Newt.

Thomas knew he still had feelings for Teresa that would never go away, and that Minho would never be completely over Newt.

But they're gone now. And all they have left is each other, and that would have to be enough.

Minho was still talking to Newt as if Newt could actually hear him, but Thomas had stopped listening. He couldn't take it anymore. He crept away from the stream and headed back to camp.

He didn't see Minho again until it got dark and he headed towards the ledge. Minho was curled into a ball on the ground, but he lifted his head when he heard Thomas approach. "Hey shank" Minho said.

"Hey- uh- where were you at dinner?" he asked, trying to sound normal.

Minho stretched out his legs and groaned. "Just needed to clear my head" he said.

Thomas decided it was best not to push it so he simply said "okay." He was quiet for a little while before he said "finally stopped raining."

Minho sat up and ringed out his shirt "yea" he said "but not before drenching everything."

"Just lay it out to dry" Thomas said as he took off his shirt and threw it onto a branch. He turned around to see Minho staring at him, with a slight blush. Shuck what am I doing? He thought, things are different now! I can't just strip in front of him! He felt his face burn as Minho's eyes scanned over him. He suddenly felt extremely self conscious.

Minho stood up and lifted off his own shirt. Thomas forced his eyes away from Minho as he walked over to Thomas and hung up his shirt. As Minho bent down to take off his shoes and socks Thomas took the opportunity to scan over Minho's bare chest.

He had burn scars and so many other scars from everything they've been through. Regardless of all the scars, he still looked great. The years of running and living in the Glade had done well for him. Thomas found his eyes trained on the back of Minho's neck.

He could see the words clear as day: The Leader. And the number A7 marking him as WICKED's, as if all the scars covering their bodies wasn't a good enough reminder. Thomas tried not to think about what was on the back of his own neck, or the memories linked with them.

Thomas closed his eyes and shook his head before leaning down and removing his own shoes. He hung up his socks to dry, and by a silent agreement they both left their pants even though they're still soaking wet.

Thomas tried to resist the urge to stare at Minho's chest and failed once again. He realized he'd been staring for a bit too long and he forced his eyes to meet Minho's. Minho smirked and took a step towards Thomas.

Thomas smiled and took a step closer so they were less than a foot apart. "I- uh missed you at dinner" Thomas said, and blushed immediately.

Minho smiled "oh yea?" he said as he put a hand on Thomas's waist and stepped a little closer.

Thomas felt his heart beat faster and his skin burn where Minho touched him. "Yea" he said as he lifted a hand and put it on Minho's chest. He could feel Minho's heart beat just as fast as his own, and he couldn't help but smile.

He stared into Minho's eyes, willing him to close the space between them. Minho's eyes danced between Thomas's eyes and his lips. Just when Thomas thought if the moment lasted a second longer he might explode, Minho finally leaned in and kissed Thomas.

Once again, Thomas's insides exploded. Thomas leaned into the kiss and took his other hand and put it on Minho's cheek. Minho placed his other hand on Thomas's waist and pulled him close. Their bare chests touched and Thomas felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Minho moved his lips against Thomas's and pressed his tongue against Thomas's lips. Thomas parted his lips and his tongue slipped into his mouth. He tried to follow Minho's lead and do the same with his own tongue. His whole body was on fire and he could feel himself get hard. Thomas was embarrassed at how quickly he got excited, but he couldn't find the will to care too much in that moment.

Thomas wanted to continue like this forever, but eventually Minho broke away, smiling. "Shuck Thomas" he said as his eyes slid down Thomas's chest and stopped at the bulge in his pants.

Thomas's face burned so red he thought it might catch on fire. "You're so hot" Minho whispered as he kissed Thomas's neck.

"Mi- Minho" Thomas managed between breaths. He was so turned on he thought he might die, but he didn't want to go too far yet. Minho must have realized Thomas had tensed because he stepped away.

Minho smirked triumphantly "maybe you should go wash up before bed" he said.

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck "uh- yea- good that" he said as he headed off towards the stream where he could take care of his little situation.

When he got back Minho was lying down on his side, so Thomas went over and sat down next to him. "Have a nice wash?" Minho said, his voice clearly indicating he knew exactly what Thomas had just done.

"Uhh yea" he said. He rolled over onto his side to hide that he was once again blushing. Why am I always blushing around this shank?

Minho scooted over and wrapped his arms around Thomas. "Good that" he mumbled into Thomas's neck.

Thomas couldn't help but smile, and soon enough he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't picked up on it yet things will get more and more smutty as we go along. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Anyways hope you're liking the story!


	8. Memories and Dreams

_Thomas sat next to Newt, Minho, and Teresa. It was the night after they'd been rescued from the maze. They were sitting, eating pizza, and trying to work things through. Thomas didn't really feel like talking or eating; he'd just watched Chuck die and he couldn't think of anything else._

_"I can't believe they're serving up bloody pizza" Newt said "as if we haven't just been through hell."_

_Minho nodded "I still can't believe we all made it out alive."_

_Thomas's eyes snapped up and anger filled him. "All?" he said "all of us didn't make it out!" He threw his pizza down and stood up._

_"Thomas- That's not what I-" Minho stumbled._

_Thomas ignored him and stormed into the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Minho start to get up and follow him, but Newt pulling his arm to stop him._

_When he got into the bathroom he leaned over the sink and willed himself not to cry, but failed. The tears spilled over his eyes and his chest felt tight. He turned his head to see Newt walk into the room. He closed the door and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at Thomas._

_Thomas looked at him for a moment before turning on the water and splashing some in his face in a useless attempt to hide his tears. "Tommy" Newt said "I'm sorry about Chuck."_

_Thomas couldn't find the ability to form words so he just stared at Newt. "He was a great kid" Newt said "Him, and Alby, and everyone else we lost. They were all great people and it's not fair that we're here and they're not."_

_"I know" Thomas mumbled._

_Newt walked over to him and hugged him "how did the world get so shucked?" he whispered to Thomas._

_"I don't know" Thomas whispered back._

_"We're going to be okay. We lost some people, but we're going to survive. Me, you, Minho, Teresa, and all these other shanks. We're going to be okay," Newt said "right, Tommy?"_

Thomas woke up, his body shaking from the memory. He felt Minho's arms around him and tried to calm down. He remembered that night so vividly, when Newt had said that to him he wanted so badly to promise him they would be okay. But he couldn't bring himself to do it because he had made that promise to Chuck and he didn't keep it.

And he wouldn't have been able to keep it to Newt either.

How did this happen? How did he lose everyone important to him with the exception of the boy whose arms he was lying in? Thomas's heart began to beat fast and his chest was tight. Suddenly he couldn't breath.

He rolled over so he was facing Minho. "Minho, Minho wa- wake up" he said "Minho please."

Minho woke up and stared at Thomas, confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I- I- I just" he said as he tried to gasp for breath. "I need you- to- to tell me you're not going to die."

Minho looked at him "what?" he said. "Thomas I'm not going to die. You need to relax, just take deep breaths."

Thomas tried to do what Minho said, but he couldn't steady his breathing. "I- I can't" He sat up and put his head between his knees.

Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas and whispered "you're going to be okay."

Those words did the opposite of calming him and tears threatened to spill over his eyes. "It's okay, take deep breaths. Just focus on your breathing. In and out. Come on, in and out."

Thomas did as he said and slowly he felt his breathing calm. The knot in his chest relaxed and he took a few more deep breaths. "Thanks... That helped" he said "how did you-"

"Newt" Minho said "he used to have freak outs like that back around the time he tried to... you know."

Thomas felt his heart sink. "Oh" was all he could manage.

Minho rubbed his hand in circles on Thomas's back. "Was it a bad dream?" he asked.

Thomas nodded "it was more of a memory. That night after we got rescued. I was upset about Chuck and Newt came to comfort me. He was saying that all the bad stuff was over and we would be okay. But the bad wasn't over. More bad came and more people died and... I woke up really scared that more bad was going to come and that was going to loose you."

"Thomas" Minho said in a quiet soothing voice "the bad really is over this time. We're not under WICKED's control anymore. It's over. You're not going to loose me."

"I know" Thomas said "but I thought that about Chuck and Newt and Teresa and everyone else we lost."

"I know" Minho said quietly "but this is different. Me and you survived, together. We survived and now we have to live. And we can't live in fear."

Thomas nodded and smiled weakly. "You're right" he said.

Minho leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "We should get back to sleep" he said as he lied back down. Thomas nodded and lied his head down on Minho's chest. Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas and eventually he drifted back to sleep.

_"Hey Tom" Teresa said with a smile._

_"How's it going Tommy?" Newt said as he patted Thomas on the back._

_"What's up Thomas?" Chuck said and smiled widely at him._

_Thomas looked around, but they seemed to be floating in white nothingness._

_"What's going on?" Thomas asked._

_"We heard you were missing us" Teresa said._

_"So we came to see you" Newt finished._

_Thomas couldn't help but smile. "Really?" he said "you can do that?"_

_"It's your bloody dream Tommy" Newt said "anything can happen."_

_"So I can just talk to you?" Thomas asked._

_"Course ya dumb shank" Chuck said._

_Thomas couldn't help but laugh and pull Chuck into a hug. When he broke away from the hug he said "I'm sorry I didn't save you guys" he said._

_"It's not your fault Tom" Teresa said._

_"But it kind of is" he said "I shot Newt for shucks sake!" He turned and faced him, trying to find out if he was mad. "I killed you! And now I'm with Minho! You hate me! You have to hate me!"_

_Newt laughed "Tommy I don't hate you! I could never hate you. You're one of my best friends and I'm thankful for what you did." he said "but I'm the one who owes you a bloody apology. I shouldn't have asked you to do that. I'm sorry."_

_"Shuck Newt" Thomas said "I miss you so much, all of you, and so does Minho."_

_Newt smiled "I'm glad you two have each other. I am."_

_"Really?" Thomas said._

_"Course" Newt said and for some reason Thomas really believed him._

When Minho woke up Thomas the next day, Thomas groaned loudly and closed his eyes. He wanted nothing more but to return to his dream. For the remainder of the dream he had just talked to them, about nothing and everything. It had been fantastic.

"Shuck Thomas" Minho said "if you squeeze your eyes any tighter they'll roll back into your head."

Thomas opened his eyes and looked at Minho, who was smirking. "Slim it" Thomas said "you interrupted a really good dream."

"Really?" Minho said putting a hand on Thomas's chest "was it about me?"

Thomas smiled and blushed slightly "it wasn't _that_  kind of dream" he said.

"That's too bad" Minho said as he leaned in close to Thomas "I was hoping we could act it out." Thomas smiled as Minho started kissing his neck. Every place he kissed burned. Thomas couldn't help but react, he put his hand on the back of Minho's head and pulled him close.

Minho took his hand and slid it down Thomas's chest and stopped at his belt buckle. Thomas tensed "uh- Minho" he said.

Minho moved his hand off of Thomas and leaned back. "I- I'm sorry" he said "I thought... you wanted..." His voice trailed off and his face turned red.

"No, I do" Thomas said "I've just... never done that stuff before... at least that I can remember... so I'm just kind of nervous." He realized he probably sounded like scared, unexpierenced little girl and he wanted to kick himself.

"That's okay" Minho said and flashed Thomas a reassuring grin.

"Can- uh- can we just take it slow?" he said in a small voice.

"Of course" Minho said "whatever you want."

Thomas leaned in and kissed Minho on the lips, but then pulled away quickly. "Um did... Did you and Newt.. you know?"

"Thomas" Minho said with a sigh "we were teenage boys trapped in a giant maze for two years."

Thomas nodded.  _Of course they were having sex_ he thought.  _Why wouldn't they have been?_

"I'm surprised you and Teresa weren't.." Minho said "I always figured you two were."

"Uh- no" Thomas said "we kissed a few times, but that was about it."

Minho's eyes got big. "So you um really are unexperienced" he said.

Thomas felt his face burn and suddenly he got very defensive. "Hey!" he said "I was kind of busy trying to keep you shanks alive to sneak off with Teresa!"

Minho laughed, "slim it slinthead" he said "it's not big deal, I'm just messing with you."

"Easy for you to say" Thomas said, avoiding Minho's gaze. "You're not the awkward virgin."

"Oh cry me a river" Minho said. Thomas rolled his eyes, he really didn't feel like talking about this anymore so he kissed Minho.

Minho tangled his hands in Thomas's hair and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Thomas responded my wrapping his arms around Minho, and they stayed like that for a long time.


	9. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Minho take their relationship a little further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out the smut begins. Read at your own risk.

A few weeks later Minho woke Thomas up by groaning into his ear. Thomas was about to tell him to be quiet, but Minho moaned "Thooomas" quietly against his skin. Only then did he realized what was going on.  _He's dreaming about me, isn't he?_ Thomas could feel Minho hard against his lower back and took it as a yes.

Minho let out another groan and pressed himself closer to Thomas. He felt himself get turned on too, and he decided it go ahead and wake up Minho. These past few weeks, though they've been great, have been the definition of sexual frustration. He was tired of being afraid, he was ready to move forward. He rolled over so he was facing Minho. "Hey Min" he said.

Minho groaned "mmm Thomas.."

Thomas smiled "wake dump shank" he said as he shook Minho's shoulder.

Minho's eyes shot open and he groaned as he shoved his face into the ground. "Shuck Thomas you interrupted my dream."

Thomas laughed "I know" he said as he turned Minho's head and leaned in to kiss him.

Minho smiled against his lips and pulled him close so Thomas's hardness was pressed against Minho's hip. "Someone's excited" Minho whispered.

Thomas blushed, "You're one to talk" he said.

"Well if you knew what we were doing in my dream you wouldn't blame me.." Minho said as he kissed down Thomas's jawline.

Thomas pressed himself closer to Minho, and Minho responded by rolling over so he was straddling Thomas. Minho sucked on his neck and ground his hips against him. Thomas let out a strangled moan, he was so turned on he thought he might blow his load right then and there.

"I can do something for you if you want" Minho whispered against his neck as he slid his hand down Thomas's chest. Thomas froze, he wanted it  _so badly,_ but he was nervous to go farther. His mind told him to take it slow, but his body told him to do it. _I'm done waiting_ he told himself. "Uh- we don't have to do anything if you don't want to" he heard Minho say.

"No! I- I want to," he said and then added, "badly. Really badly."

Minho smiled and leaned down to peck his lips before moving back to his neck. He began to undo Thomas's belt buckle. Thomas took a deep breath and took in the moment. He was about to have his first sexual experience and it was going to be with a boy, and not just any boy. No, it was going to be with Minho, his best friend in the world.

Suddenly, he realized he wouldn't want it any other way.

Minho unbuckled his pants and slid his hand into his pants. He rubbed Thomas's length over his underwear and Thomas groaned. He moved his hand to the inside of his underwear and gripped Thomas. The contact made Thomas writhe underneath Minho. He started to stroke Thomas and he moaned loudly. "Mi- miiinho" he groaned, but then Minho's hand was gone and a whine escaped Thomas without his permission. 

Minho let out a small chuckle. He grabbed the hem of Thomas's shirt and pushed it up to his chest. "Slim it" he said as he placed a kiss on Thomas's stomach. "I'm just trying to stop you from creaming your shorts." Thomas nodded dumbly, he knew Minho was being logical but all he wanted was Minho's hand on him. He felt Minho's hands hook under his pants and runnie-undies so he lifted his hips enough for Minho to pull them down off his hips. He hissed as the cool air hit his erection that now rested against his stomach. He took a few breaths as he waited for Minho's hand to return to him, but when it didn't he opened his eyes and looked at Minho.

He was still straddling Thomas's thighs and his hands rested on Thomas's now bare hips. He was staring at Thomas's erection without the slightest bit of shame. "Min?" Thomas asked, and Minho's eyes flashed up to Thomas's face then back down again. "You're making me nervous" he said. "I'm not like- deformed or anything, right?"

Minho let out a breathy laugh. "No, shuck no Thomas" he said. "I was just-" Whatever he was going to say, Thomas would never find out because Minho leaned down and ran his tongue up the length of Thomas's cock and the world faded away when Minho's hand wrapped around him once again. He arched his back into the touch.

"Minho" he breathed as Minho started to pump him faster. He dug his nails into Minho's legs.

"Shuck Thomas" Minho groaned. He ground his own hardness against Thomas's leg.

Thomas tried to hold on as long as he could, but soon enough he couldn't wait any longer. "I-I'm close" he breathed, but this only spurred Minho on as he pumped him even faster. He moaned Minho's name loudly as he came into Minho's hand. He removed his hand from Thomas's softening cock and licked his fingers. "Shucking hell Minho" he said between breaths. He sheepishly pulled his pants back up and tucked himself away.

 

He smirked down at Thomas. "Um- do you want me to..." Thomas said as he eyed the bulge in Minho's pants.

"Only if you want to" Minho said "don't want you doing any klunk you're not comfortable with."

Thomas wanted to make Minho feel as good as he did, but he found himself frozen. "I- uh-" he mumbled.

Minho smiled and pecked him on the lips. "It's okay Thomas" he said sat up, "I'm just- uh gonna go wash off in the stream."

Thomas smiled and blushed lightly "um, okay" he said, and he watched Minho walk away.

* * *

Thomas worked in the fields until lunch. He was the happiest he'd been in a long time and was truly enjoying working for once. When he went to get lunch Minho was still finishing up work so Thomas went to sit next to Brenda. He felt bad that he hadn't been talking to Brenda very much lately. He  _did_ like her, just not in the way she wanted.

"Hey Brenda" he said as he sat down.

"Hey Thomas" she said with a smile, but then the smile faded and she made an annoyed face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said with an over dramatic shrug. "That's just a nice hickey you've got on your neck."

"Wha- what are you talking about?" he said. He felt his face burn bright red as he placed a hand over the spot where Minho had been kissing earlier that day.

"Don't play dumb Thomas" she said "you just covered it up with your hand. You know what I'm talking about!"

He put his face in his hands and sighed. He didn't know what to say so he opted to remain silent and hope Brenda would change the subject. But of course, she didn't. "Who's it from?" she said.

"Look, I don't want you to be mad at me" Thomas said.

"I'm not mad" she said. Thomas gave her a look. "Okay, maybe I'm a little annoyed but... I'll get over it."

"I'm sorry" Thomas said. "I didn't want you to know because I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'll survive" she said "and um- you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's your business."

Thomas nodded "thanks."

" _Although I'm pretty sure it's from Minho..._ " she mumbled to herself, but Thomas heard her loud and clear.

He stared at her with his face bright red. He was about to tell her she's wrong when Minho slapped him on the back. "Hey guys" he said as he sat down next to Thomas. He took note of Thomas's expression and let out a long whistle "shuck, Thomas what's got your runnie-undies in a twist?"

If it was humanly possible, Thomas's face got redder. Brenda's eyes darted between the two of them and she burst out laughing. "It really was him wasn't it!" she said.

"Wha- no- Brenda-" he fumbled.

"I called it" she said as she stood up. "Surprisingly, that makes me feel a lot better. I'm going to get back to work, I'll see you guys later."

"What the shuck was she talking about?" Minho asked as soon as she was out of ear shot. Thomas glared at him and pointed to the mark on his neck. Minho raised his eyebrows and tried to hold in a laugh. "Oops" he said as a laugh escaped his mouth.

"It's not funny" Thomas said.

"Mhmm" Minho said as he continued to laugh.

Thomas gave in and smiled. "Fine, maybe it's a little funny." He said "but now Brenda knows!"

Minho shrugged. "So?" he said as he took a bite of his food.

"So- she  _knows_ it was me and you" he said.

Minho rolled his eyes "why do you care if people know?" he said. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No! It's not that.. it's just.." he fumbled "it's our business. You should understand, shuck you never even told me about you and Newt!"

"I know." Minho said, but Thomas could sense he was annoyed.

"Plus we're kind of supposed to be saving the human race here, I don't think people here will take kindly to two guys getting together" he said.

"Thomas, who gives a shuck what they think?" Minho said. "We saved their slintheads, they don't get to tell us what to do." Thomas remained quiet, he didn't know what to say.

Minho's expression seemed to soften. "Look Thomas" he said in a kinder voice "it's okay if you don't want people to know. It's not easy to tell people you're.. well whatever you are. Me and Newt kept it a secret for a long time, and the other Gladers only found out when Gally caught us together."

Thomas smiled. "Gally caught you together?" he asked.

Minho laughed "yea..." he said "he walked in on us practically naked. Not my fondest memory."

Thomas burst out laughing "that must've been great" he said.

"Yea, real shucking great" he said. Thomas smiled and looked at Minho for a long moment. They'd been through so much, and now they were finally happy together and could finally laugh and talk about Newt without it hurting so much he could hardly breath. They deserved to be happy. They deserved each other. Before he could think it through he leaned in and kissed Minho, not caring who saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has a prequel on my fanfiction account, would anyone be interested in me posting it on here? Otherwise you can check it out on fanfiction.  
> Thanks for reading, lemme know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This story is also posted on my fanfiction.net account with most of the chapters. Lemme know what you think! This is my first story on this website so bare with me as I figure it out.


End file.
